Revenge Machine
The pinnacle of Tuffle technology is the grudge amplification machine. A miracle of science that channels the hatred of the saiyan race to create a superior warrior that will even the odds with the planet conquering fools. Your body has been cyberized, with the grudge amplification machine set into your chest. Only tuffles may take this Destiny Built for Revenge (Level 31): Your race becomes Cyborg. You gain 2 DR against melee attacks, and may choose one of the android racial powers. When fighting a saiyan you have a +2 path bonus to attack rolls and an additional block or deflect usage against them specifically. This is not PER saiyan. Amplified Saiyan Hate (level 35): Your hatred of the saiyans can not be expressed through mere words. You take 4 less damage from any attacks made by saiyans. If a saiyan is in a super saiyan form, you deal 2 damage for each form, and ignore DR from legendary. This ability does NOT affect Super saiyan god or super saiyan god super saiyan. Revengeance (level 39): Whenever a saiyan on the battlefield becomes bloodied, you may spend a healing surge and activate your pub as a reaction that does not consume a power surge. If a saiyan dies from your attacks, an encounter of your choice is recharged, you gain an action point, and you may regain hit points as if you had spent a healing surge. Revenge Machine powers Level 31 At-will powers Vengeful Uppercut At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 4p+strength damage. If the target was a saiyan, they are knocked back strength squares. Revenge shot At-Will ✦ Martial, ki Standard Action Ranged 15 Target: one creature Attack: instinct vs reaction Hit: 4k+spirit damage. If the target had attacked you last round, you deal an additional 2 damage. Level 31 Encounter powers Vengeful Take down Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: Strength vs repulse Hit: 2p+strength damage, and the opponent is dazed. If the target was a saiyan, they're stunned instead. Secondary target: Same as primary Secondary attack: Strength vs Reaction-2, -4 if the opponent is stunned Hit: 3p + strength damage and the opponent is knocked prone. Repeating vengeance Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Blast 4 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 5k+spirit damage. Creatures with the saiyan descriptor take half the damage again as additional damage. Miss: Try the attack again, targets without the saiyan descriptor only take half damage, those with it take full but do not suffer additional damage. Level 34 Utility powers Revenger charge Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action SPECIAL Effect: You charge your energy up, increasing the damage of your next attack. You may continue to charge each round for spirit rounds as a full round action. Each round you charge, your next ki attack deals an additional 4 damage. Burying blow Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Immediate Re-action Melee Trigger: An enemy is knocked prone in melee range Effect: Make a strength vs Repulse attack. On hit, you press the opponent into the ground, inflicting 3d6 damage and immobilizing them until they pass a strength check to pull themselves free. Creatures with the saiyan descriptor have disadvantage on this roll. Level 36 Daily powers Vengeful Crash Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Burst 1 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Speed vs Reaction-2 Hit: 6p+strength damage. If any struck creature is a saiyan, they are weakened (save ends) Miss: Half damage. Creatures with the saiyan descriptor take half the damage again as additional damage. Explosive Emission Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 16 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction-2 Hit: 6k+spirit damage. For each struck creature, deal an additional damage Miss: Half damage, creatures with the saiyan descriptor 2/3rds instead of half. Level 40 Ultimate power Revenge Cannon Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Beam 15 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 7k+spirit damage. If any struck creature is a saiyan, they take half the damage again as additional damage. Miss: 4k + 20 damage. For each creature that had the saiyan descriptor in range, you regain hit points as if you had spent a healing surge. Revenge Shock Cannon Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate blast 10 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 8k+spirit damage. If any struck creature has the Saiyan descriptor, they gain vulnerability 10 to your attacks for spirit rounds. If your opponent is in a super saiyan form, they take double damage. Miss: 5k + 30 damage. Creatures with the saiyan descriptor take half the damage again as additional damage. If they were in a super saiyan form, they are forced to revert to normal. SPECIAL: This attack can not be learned. It replaces Revenge cannon if you use Revenge charge for 4 or more rounds. Category:Non-Canon Category:Destinies Category:Tuffles